Shades of Black and Blue
by Adin
Summary: The Titans fight H.I.V.E. again, and are losing, but are saved by a mysterious ally. Rated R for some sexual situations. (LEMON) UPDATE! Sorry for the delay guys. Chapter 2 hopefully up by this weekend. RnR please! Thanks in advance!


AuthorÕs note: Hey everyone. IÕm new around here and this is also my first fan fiction. My drawing is usually better than my writing, but I decided to give this a shot. Go easy on me, eh? ^_^ AuthorÕs note No. 2 (1/14/04): Forgive my massive laziness, but IÕve been dealing with a lot of stress lately...college, school, some relationship issues, and a bit of writerÕs block. IÕll try to have Chapter 2 up hopefully (keyword) by the end of this weekend. DonÕt worry, people. Chapter 2 is gonna have the A meterial. ^_^ Anyway, glad to see some of you reading the story! -Adin --- Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and any related characters are copyrights of their respective owners. ÒShadeÓ is copyrighted by me since I made him. ---  
It was another usual day at the Titans Tower. All the Titans except for Robin were hanging out in the lounge. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the olÕ Gamestation once again, while Starfire spectated. Raven, on the other hand, was reading...well...trying to read one of her books.  
  
ÒHMM...Say, BB, whoÕs car is that up in the lead? I have no ide-wait, ITÕS MY CAR!Ó Cyborg gloated. Beast Boy simply grumbled in frustration.  
  
ÒWow, Beast Boy, Cyborg is really...how do you say...ÔowningÕ you, correct?Ó  
  
ÒAww, cÕmon, Star! Not you too!!Ó  
  
Raven tightly clenched her fists around her book, angry and frustrated from all the bickering and complaining. She thought.  
  
Robin suddenly came running in. ÒTitans! Trouble!Ó  
  
Thought Raven as she closed her book.  
  
The Titans rushed out to find out and stop what was causing the trouble. ---  
  
The trouble wasnÕt too far from home. The bridge close to the Titans Tower was under attack. As the Titans arrived on the scene, they bore witness to a flurry of explosions and car wrecks. There was no sign of anyone injured...yet...  
  
ÒWho could be doing all this?Ó Asked Beast Boy.  
  
ÒWouldnÕt you like to know, barfbrain?!Ó Answered a shrill, annoying voice.  
  
ÒHold on...Ó Cyborg took a step forward. ÒIÕd recognize those lame insults anywhere...Ó  
  
Three figures emerged from the flames. It was none other than Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. Robin narrowed his eyes. ÒYou again.Ó  
  
Mammoth , in his deep, bellowing voice, said, ÒSlade gave us another chance.Ó ÒThis time you wonÕt be so lucky.Ó followed Jinx.  
  
ÒHey if you guys want your butts kicked again...Ó said Cyborg.  
  
Òthen be our guest...Ó finished Robin.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy try taking on Mammoth. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla in order to match MammothÕs brute strength. Mammoth however, ended up surpassing Beast Boy in strength and threw him off the bridge. Cyborg managed to tackled Mammoth from behind, but Mammoth managed to knock him down and push him towards Jinx. The sorceress looked at the downed Cyborg. When his eyes opened, she said. ÒWhy, hello there.Ó Here eyes glowed pink. She laughed as she gracefully summersaulted away from him.  
  
ÒWhat the...?Ó Was all Cyborg could say. He looked up and saw that one of the bridges heavy suspension cables had come loose and snapped and fell right on Cyborg.  
  
ÒCyborg!Ó Starfire looked in horror as she saw her comrade being taken down by the young sorceress. She looked at Jinx with burning eyes. ÒYou wonÕt get away with this.!Ó She flew towards Jinx, lobbing several energy balls towards her. Jinx gracefully dodged them. As Starfire prepared for a second barrage, Gizmo popped up in front of her with his spider-backpack.  
  
ÒSurprise surprise!Ó A laser cannon emerged from has pack and blasted Starefire, sending her crashing down. ÒHaha! Lose-OOF!Ó GizmoÕs insult was interrupted by a hearty kick to the face, courtesy of Robin. As Robin ran quickly to attach another hacking chip on GizmoÕs back pack, he was tackled by Mammoth. He approached the knocked out Boy Wonder and tied him with several iron cables so he wouldnÕt get loose.  
  
ÒHaha, that was too easy.Ó He said, high fiving Jinx.  
  
ÒItÕs not over yet...Ó Raven hovered close by, eyes glowing in fury. ÒAzarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!Ó A wrecked car was enshrouded with black. Raven had possessed it, and sent it flying towards Jinx and MammothÕs direction. Mammoth stood in front of Jinx and placed his hands in front, grabbing the flying car and ripping it in two. Raven tried again. ÒAzarath...MertioOOH!Ó Her incantation had been cut short as Gizmo had snuck up behind her and tied her up with several metal wires that had emerged from his pack. ÒGrr...let me go, you shrimp!Ó she ordered.  
  
ÒHah! Not a chance!Ó  
  
ÒHey Gizmo!Ó Called Mammoth, from below. ÒQuit playing around! Just bring her down so we can take them back to Slade!Ó  
  
ÒHold on a second, will ya? Sheesh.Ó He brought Raven closer to him. He gave her an evil grin. ÒYou know, you were always my favorite. How Ôbout a kiss?Ó Gizmo puckered up.  
  
ÒNot even if you were the last boy on Earth.Ó replied Raven.  
  
Mammoth and Jinx were heard laughing below at GizmoÕs massive rejection. ÒLooks like someone isnÕt quite so lucky with love.Ó snickered Jinx.  
  
ÒGrr...SHUT UP!Ó shouted Gizmo at his team mates. He looked back at RavenÕs cold face. His frustrated grimace quickly returned to an evil smirk. ÒHey, ever heard of tough love?Ó  
  
Raven gave him a puzzled look. ÒWhat are you ta-mph!Ó A thicker wire emerged from GizmoÕs pack and made itÕs way inside RavenÕs mouth.  
  
ÒNo more back talk from you!Ó snickered Gizmo. ÒCÕmon, letÕs play for a little bit.Ó  
  
A second wire of equal thickness emerged from GizmoÕs pack. The wire started wrapping around RavenÕs right leg. It made its way up to her thigh and began rubbing against her labia. Raven gave out a muffled moan of pleasure as the perverted midget continued toying with her.  
  
ÒHaving fun?Ó He asked her cynically.  
  
RavenÕs eyes widened as she saw two more wires spring up from GizmoÕs backpack.  
  
SHWING!  
  
GizmoÕs wires had suddenly been sliced and fell to the floor. Raven also fell, but was caught and put down gently. The wires that kept her tied up wire sliced too, by a figure which disappeared right before RavenÕs eyes. Gizmo frantically looked for the new enemy. He suddenly felt a thud on his back, as if someone had been standing on him. Gizmo looked behind him and saw a shadowy figure jab a several kunais on his back pack.  
  
ÒAh!! What are you doing! Those thingsÕll mess up my systemsÓ Having lost all control, random weapons and tools began springing from his pack. Wings soon emerged and sent him rocketing away uncontrollably. ÒNo! No!!! NOT AGAA-IN!!!Ó  
  
Jinx and Mammoth split up to search for the figure. ÒCome out, come out, wherever you are...Ó called Jinx. With glowing eyes, she searched frantically around the area. She saw the wreckage under which Cyborg was in...a tied up Robin...and an unconscious Starfire, but no sign of the enemy. Suddenly she saw the reflection of her glowing eyes on the blade of a sword. The sword and its wielder vanished immediately. ÒHuh?Ó She was puzzled. She suddenly heard GizmoÕs panicking screams echo in the distance. Her ears noticed the screams getting much closer. Jinx looked up and saw Gizmo flying right toward her. ÒAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOF!Ó Gizmo had crashed on Jinx, knocking them both out.  
  
The figure reappeared at the edge of the bridge. Mammoth spotted the enemy. ÒGrrr...MammothÕs gonna crush you!Ó By this time, the other Titans, save for Raven, had gotten back on their feet, and stood to watch the remaining H.I.V.E. student fall. In a blind rage, Mammoth charged at the figure. Just as Mammoth was about to tackle him, the figure disappeared.  
  
ÒHey...Ó Mammoth turned around in confusion to see who was calling him. He saw the figure, still on the edge of the bridge. The man pointed down. Mammoth looked. He saw water...but no floor...  
  
ÒUh-oh...Ó  
  
SPLOOSH...  
  
The figure reappeared in front of Raven and helped her up. ÒAre you all right?Ó He asked. Raven blushed... 


End file.
